


untitled

by wildwordwomyn



Series: 2nd annual femslash kinkmeme 2010 [4]
Category: The L Word
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date: 2010-05-31 06:09 pm (UTC)</p><p>From: (Anonymous)</p><p>The L Word, Alice/Bette, first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous post from the 2nd Annual Femslash Kinkmeme (2010) at livejournal.com.

Date: 2010-05-31 09:04 pm (UTC)

From: (Anonymous)

The first time Alice sees Bette it's in a museum. She has on charcoal slacks and a white button down that shows quite a bit of cleavage. Her dark hair is cut into a neat bob and she has the worst urge to wrap her fingers in it and yank, exposing that long neck so she can lick it clean. Bette is the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen and the first she's willing to have a one-night stand with. If she's inclined, that is. Then, luckily, when Bette passes she reaches out, running a hand over her ass. Alice watches her head toward the ladies restroom, her breathing shallow. She doesn't even fight it as her own body takes her there a few steps behind.

"About time," Bette says softly, kissing her as soon as the door closes.

She sweeps her mouth with a hot tongue, weakening Alice's knees. Fortunately she pushes her against the door before Alice can start to slide down it, holding her up while her hand sneaks its way up her skirt.

Alice pushes her back a little to see her face. "I don't even know your name," she gasps.

"Do you need to?"

She has a good point, Alice thinks, before shuddering when the hand finds her hardening clit and rubs through her panties. Bette starts to kiss along her jawline, down her neck, all the time working her clit and lips with firm fingers.

"Fuck!" Alice whispers, her thighs slick from her juices. One hard flick later and she's coming, her hips swiveling as Bette hangs onto her cloth-covered clit, making it burn from the friction. "Fuuuuck!"

When she's done she realizes Bette's grinning at her, licking her lips like the cat that ate the canary. "By the way, the name's Bette."

She gently pushes Alice out of the way, straightening her clothes as she walks out like nothing of consequence happened. Alice gapes, still breathing hard, her inner thighs tingling. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and grins at the disheveled, flushed woman in her reflection.

"Bette," she whispers to herself. "My name is Alice..."


End file.
